


烟熏水蜜桃

by xuanlu0821



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanlu0821/pseuds/xuanlu0821
Summary: TMI：八是真的有腹肌，奎真的只有小肚肚，别问我怎么知道，我看过
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 5





	烟熏水蜜桃

**Author's Note:**

> TMI：八是真的有腹肌，奎真的只有小肚肚，别问我怎么知道，我看过

01  
在繁忙的都市中，许多年轻人选择去酒吧而深夜不归。

金珉奎是K8酒吧的酒保，调得一手好酒，也常常因为颜值从而俘获许多少女的芳心。因为他自己也不知道为什么不近女色，他的同事也总是碰碰他的胳膊肘调侃道：“呀！金珉奎！你的后宫恐怕又要多一位佳丽了。”

金珉奎不语，就笑笑。

这天，K8酒吧来了一位舞者，擅长跳breaking，比那些跳钢管舞的都好太多了。酒吧里比平时多了不少人，都为来看这位舞者跳舞。

那位酒保听说这件事，跟金珉奎讲：“珉奎，我们酒吧来了个舞者，听说长得还挺帅的，那些在我们酒吧跳钢管舞的女孩们都已经成了他的后援会了，你的佳丽们可能也会不保了哟，做好心理准备。”

“神经病，上班时间好好工作，别讲这些没用的！”金珉奎白他一眼。

金珉奎真的不在意吗？讲真，还是有一点在意的，在意的不是那些喜欢他的女生，而是那位素未谋面的舞者，真的有那么帅吗？金珉奎有一点嫉妒了。

02  
到了晚上，主持人拿着话筒站在台上：“今天，有一位优秀的舞者来到我们酒吧给大家表演，他叫徐明浩，请大家期待他的首秀，让我们掌声鼓励！”下面掌声雷动，所有人的目光都聚集在舞台上，包括金珉奎。

“徐明浩”金珉奎在心里默念着，“我记住你的名字了。”

徐明浩在舞台上跳得这么从容，线条优美，动作铿锵有力，丝毫不拖泥带水，表情管理也是满分。徐明浩跳完整个场子就热起来了，台下满是尖叫声。

金珉奎看得也是目瞪口呆，整个人陷进去了。“他果然很有魅力啊！”金珉奎想着，“但是我决不会和他做朋友的。”

徐明浩每天晚上都来酒吧跳舞，酒吧里也每天爆满，酒水饮料也因此卖得很好，开会时老板夸他：“明浩果然是我的招财猫啊！”

“才不是呢。”金珉奎嘀咕着。

03  
酒吧有员工男女更衣室，楼上还有专门给员工提供单人住宿。徐明浩从不去更衣室的，因为他平时就穿的比较休闲，当天穿啥就穿那衣服跳。

金珉奎准备到更衣室换衣服接班时，他转动门把手，推开门，却被眼前的一幕惊到了：徐明浩正脱着上衣，白嫩的肌肤暴露出来，手臂的肌肉线条堪称完美，肚子上八块腹肌棱角分明，身上没有多余的肉。他下身穿着百褶裙，一双腿修长，身材比女人都好，如果是初见，可能真的会认为他是女生吧。

金珉奎吓得赶紧关上门，站在门口，靠在墙上顺气，转念一想：“明明都是男生，为什么要躲？”准备再次开门时，门已经从里面打开，徐明浩从更衣室出来，对着金珉奎笑了笑。金珉奎对上他清澈的眼眸，脸“唰”地就红了，红色一直蔓延到耳尖，他一下钻进了更衣室。

金珉奎感叹道：“淦，他怎么这么可爱？”金珉奎闭上眼睛回想徐明浩女装的样子，分身居然这么不给力地挺起来了。他换衣服时潦草撸了几下就放任它不管了，毕竟还要工作。

04  
夜幕降临，到了酒吧一天中生意最好的时候，酒吧里挤满了人。这时，主持人说：“今天，我们的徐明浩要改变风格了，请期待他带来的女团舞！”徐明浩穿着那身女装上台，台下人一片惊呼，音乐声响起，灯光打在他身上，他笑得从容，徐明浩果然跳什么舞都不会有违和感。穿着短裙，他身上所有优点都表现得淋漓尽致，一套动作行云流水，此时舞台上的他没有一点男生的影子。

今日不同往日，徐明浩以前一跳完舞，就没了踪影，今天却主动去了吧台。

“帅哥你好，我叫徐明浩，你叫什么名字？”

这是金珉奎第一次听到徐明浩的声音，软软的，又很清爽，像夏日的水蜜桃一样清新，脸凑近看也像水蜜桃一样粉嫩粉嫩的，他太可爱了，金珉奎这么想着。

“金珉奎”他尽力保持冷静。

“珉奎，有什么适合我的酒吗？”徐明浩眨巴眨巴眼睛，他是个聪明人，他知道用这种方式可以了解自己在对方心里的印象。

金珉奎笑了：“你是第一个不给我出命题作文的人。”他想了一下，“请稍等。”便转身调酒。

过了会，金珉奎端着一杯酒，送到徐明浩面前：“您的‘烟熏水蜜桃’，请慢用。”

这酒是淡粉色的，周围烟雾缭绕，就像粉红色的温泉，仿佛可以看到一群火烈鸟在栖息，那也只是在仙境才有。可这酒是冰凉的，正适合这喧闹燥热的环境。

徐明浩尝了一口，回味着，他问到：“这杯酒味道不错，你为什么觉得它适合我？是有什么特殊含义吗？”

“其实也没什么特别的，就是觉得你的声音很好听，脸也粉粉的，很可爱...”

可爱？这个词出来就对了，徐明浩大概摸清了状况，夸一个男生可爱，说明金珉奎对徐明浩是有好感的。

“珉奎，你知道我为什么会穿裙子跳舞吗？”

“...”金珉奎沉默了。

“因为我和朋友打了赌，我输了就要穿裙子跳舞，我赢了就是我那朋友穿裙子拍认证照。”

“你输了？”

“问得好，我们赌的是我穿裙子会不会被你看到。”

“那你为什么？”

“因为你看都看到了，万一你误会啥的。”说完徐明浩就把酒一饮而尽，“可以免费续杯吗？”

“只给你免费哦。” 金珉奎凑到他耳边低声说。徐明浩感觉耳边有股热流，而耳朵又是他的敏感部位，所以他脸红了，尤其是耳朵。

徐明浩把第二杯也喝完了，他灵机一动，既然脸已经很红了，金珉奎也快下班了，不如就...他爬在桌子上。

05  
到金珉奎换班时间了，他转头一看，徐明浩居然喝醉了爬在桌子上，他摇摇头，又不能把他一个人丢在这里，就一把把他公主抱抱起，往宿舍走去。

徐明浩心动了，他头靠在金珉奎结实的胸肌上，闻着金珉奎身上的香味，心里已经不知道撞死多少头鹿了。

金珉奎也心动了，他盯着怀里的人看，他的眼睫毛好长，嘴巴软软的，肯定很好亲，徐明浩身上也有股淡淡的香味。「我在想什么？怎么能这样？」金珉奎清醒了一下。

金珉奎打开宿舍门，抱着徐明浩走到床前，把他轻轻地横放在床上。徐明浩想换个姿势，他一抬腿，不小心碰到了金珉奎下面的那根肉棒，硬硬的，他惊醒了，坐起身，和金珉奎四目相对。

徐明浩尴尬地开了口：“珉奎，要我帮你吗？”

金珉奎故意说了声“啊？！...”

徐明浩挪到金珉奎面前，双腿呈“M”型坐着，没等金珉奎回答，就去解金珉奎的裤带，连他的短裤一起拽下，金珉奎的分身就像弹簧似的弹了出来，徐明浩抓起那东西，就往嘴里送，他慢慢开始吞吐，金珉奎也随之发出享受的呻吟声。

徐明浩的发量超多，看起来就很好rua，金珉奎的手不由自主地就放上了徐明浩的头，他的手又向下伸去，他把徐明浩的发尾捧在手里，却又好像碰到了他的另一个敏感点——脖子。徐明浩也轻声叫了一下，他的声音很轻柔，轻得像羽毛飘落，又像刚出生的小奶猫喃喃细语。

金珉奎觉得得不到满足，就试探性地问：“明浩，我...我可以进去吗？”

徐明浩没有太大的反应，只用比刚刚大一点点的声音嗯了一声。金珉奎得到答复后就立刻从徐明浩嘴里拔出性器，把他扑倒在床上，去吻他的唇，有如蜻蜓点水般，又有如贪婪的狼尽情享受着可口的猎物。徐明浩的嘴果然很好亲，像熟透的水蜜桃，软软的又很香甜。

金珉奎边吻着边去解自己的衬衫扣子，敞开衬衫露出八块腹肌。他脱去徐明浩的T恤，吻着他的全身，徐明浩身体也很敏感，不一会儿就红了。

金珉奎见状调侃道：“明浩呀，我还没进去你怎么就已经熟透了呢？”

徐明浩快羞死了，捶了一下金珉奎胸口：“你别说这种昏话，动作快点。”

金珉奎邪魅一笑，乖乖听话，一把拽下徐明浩的百褶裙和内裤，动作一气呵成。又脱下自己的衬衫，下床拿了一盒润滑。徐明浩静静躺在床上，像一只代宰的羔羊。金珉奎挖了一块膏体，慢慢伸进徐明浩的穴口，润滑开始融化，软成一滩水，从穴口流出，流到床单上，金珉奎沾了沾那滩粘液，说：“明浩，你好湿啊，弄的床单上到处都是。”

徐明浩用手捂住脸，没说什么，但还是心里痒痒的。金珉奎开始帮徐明浩扩张，手指进入，穴口贪婪地发出“叽咕”声，徐明浩也“呜”了一声。

金珉奎看扩的差不多了，就准备让自己的性器进入：“明浩，我要进来喽！”徐明浩点点头，回答他：“你快进来吧。”

金珉奎握着他的性器对准徐明浩的穴口，一下挺了进去。因为金珉奎的分身实在太大了，徐明浩有点承受不了，徐明浩脑袋一涨，泪水不自觉地夺眶而出，对着金珉奎撒娇：“呜呜...珉奎...好痛啊...你慢点...呜呜呜...”

金珉奎看到他哭，心里也不好受，他吻去徐明浩眼角的泪水，安慰他：“明浩忍着点，你要知道，我爱你，我太爱你了，你也爱我不是吗？所以要忍住，以后你就用这么辛苦了。”

金珉奎等徐明浩好受一点后，开始慢慢动起来，一开始频率很慢，然后渐渐加快，金珉奎一手扶着徐明浩的跨，一手撸着徐明浩的性器。

房间里回荡着肉体碰撞的“叽咕”声，徐明浩的呜咽声，还有金珉奎的喘气声。

06  
金珉奎感觉徐明浩快射出来了，就邪恶地堵住了他的龟头口，压低声音说：“明浩，你不等等我吗？我还没射呢，你怎么能先射？”

“金珉奎...啊啊啊...你变态...啊啊...你放过我吧...我好难受啊...”

金珉奎故意加大力度，也插得更深了。他喘着粗气，拿出自己1的风范回答：“没错，我的确是变态，不然怎么会在这里和你做爱呢？”

他又喘了口气继续说：“你别忘了在床上可是我主导啊！”

金珉奎的分身涨得越来越大，终于在一瞬间爆发出来，射在了徐明浩体内，他放开了徐明浩的性器，徐明浩的精液尽数喷在了自己的腹部，他虚脱了，没有力气再讲话。

金珉奎也不是不负责任的人，他自己清理完后，又细心地帮徐明浩擦干眼泪和精液，帮他冲澡。

冲澡也不忘给徐明浩灌输思想：“明浩，对不起，不要怪我，我爱你...我爱你...”

07  
徐明浩的声音因为喊得太厉害，所以有一点沙哑了，正如那杯烟熏水蜜桃。

众所周知，再熟的小情侣，第一次做完之后难免会有点害羞，何况是第一次正式面对面讲话就做了的。

第二天，徐明浩先醒了，发现自己被一只大狗狗的胳膊压在身下，一动也不敢动。

金珉奎这时也醒了，他甜甜地笑了，揉揉眼睛，给了徐明浩一个早安吻，尴尬地说了句：“早。”

徐明浩回想着昨晚金珉奎的样子，因为和现在差别很大，所以也很尴尬，没回答，他想下床的，却发现自己腿软了。

金珉奎赶紧把他扶上床，rua了一把他的头发，对他说：“你今天别去上班了，我帮你向老板请假，你就在这好好休息吧！”

徐明浩用沙哑的声音说：“我身体不舒服为什么要你帮我请假？我和你很熟吗？还有你要怎么向老板解释？”

“你都这样了，总不能自己去请假吧。难道你想找别的男人？”

“才不是呢，你别多想了，你...你快去吧。”

END


End file.
